Was wäre, wenn?
by LosSignosDelTiempo
Summary: Jeder Mensch stellt Fragen.


**Was wäre, wenn...?**

_Jeder Mensch stellt Fragen. Manchmal sind sie überflüssig, manchmal schwer verständlich und manchmal so tiefgründig, dass sie einen über längere Zeit beschäftigen.  
Oftmals sind sie zu privat, von Menschen gestellt, die einen nicht kennen und die auch keine Antwort verdienen. Sie können jenseits von allem Guten unheimlich dreist sein, manche machen einen sprachlos, dank ihrer Absurdität. Es gibt rhetorische Fragen, dazu noch solche, deren Antwortmöglichkeiten von vornherein eingeschränkt sind und die keine Überraschungen zulassen._

Die Snow Kids waren all diese Arten von Fragen gewohnt. Mittlerweile verging kein Tag mehr, an dem sie nicht mindestens ein hartnäckiger Journalist verfolgte und sie über ihr Privatleben löcherte. Sie konnten die Reporter ignorieren, versuchen dezent höflich zu bleiben oder sich vollständig auf ihr Spiel einlassen. Mittlerweile waren sie Profis, die ihren Text auswendig kannten. Sie wussten, wann es besser war, zu schweigen und wann es von Vorteil sein konnte, ein paar Details über sich preiszugeben. Doch an dem Charakter der Fragen änderte sich selten etwas.

Zu Anfang hatte man sie noch gefragt, wie alt sie seien, wo sie herkämen, wie sie auf das Fußballspiel gekommen wären. Fragen nach der persönlichen Lieblingsmannschaft, dem Wunschergebnis für das nächste Spiel, ob sie in festen Händen seien und natürlich, ob sie Ziele für die Zukunft hätten.

Man könnte denken, ihnen wären inzwischen alle Fragen, die in dieser Welt umherschwirrten, gestellt worden wären.

Doch es gab eine, die jeden von ihnen ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte.

Das „Akillian Sports Magazine" hatte ihnen wie vorher vereinbart für die nächste Ausgabe Standart-Fragebögen zugeschickt. Unbedeutende Fragen, die die Welt nicht bewegen würden wie „Habt ihr noch andere Hobbies außer Fußball?", „Wenn ihr einen Tag lang unsichtbar wärt, was würdet ihr machen?" oder „Was wird eurer Meinung nach der Sommerhit des Jahres?"  
Doch diese eine, letzte Frage schaffte es, in jedem von ihnen einen inneren Konflikt auszulösen, ein tiefes In-Sich-Hinein-Schauen und versuchen, das unangenehme Gefühl, das sich bei dem Gedanken daran ausbreitete, abzuschütteln. Sie lautete: „Was wäre, wenn ihr keine Fußballspieler geworden wärt?"

Der Fragebogen lag vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch, als Thran stutzte. Die Frage kam zwar unerwartet, aber es war nicht so, dass er sich darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht hätte. Für ihn hatte es viele Möglichkeiten gegeben. Er hatte sich immer viel mit Computern beschäftigt, eigene Software erstellt, sogar eigene Spiele entwickelt. Mit Leichtigkeit. Unter seinen Freunden war er als Retter in der Not bekannt, wenn ihre Elektrogeräte mal wieder den Geist aufgaben. Thran konnte alles reparieren, sogar noch erweitern. Es war sein Hobby, das er wahrscheinlich zum Beruf gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht von dem Casting bei Aarch erfahren hätte. Ob es mehr Spaß gemacht hätte, auf das Fußballspielen zu verzichten? Er wusste es nicht. Bestimmt würde er jetzt mehr Geld verdienen und nur auf sich selbst angewiesen sein. Doch er lebte nicht in der Vergangenheit und Konjunktive interessierten ihn ebenso wenig. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann mal den Beruf wechseln, aber die Zukunft war nichts als ungewiss. Realistisch, wie er war, schrieb er ein simples „Wer weiß das schon?" auf das Blatt vor sich.

Tia seufzte kurz. Sie hatte langsam genug von diese vielen Fragen. Was ging es die Menschen dort draußen an, was für ein Leben sie führen würde, wenn sie nicht damals den Mut gefasst und sich mit ihrem Mini-Raumschiff auf den Weg nach Akillian gemacht hätte? Sie kannten sie nicht. Und sie würde das auch nicht ändern wollen. Vielleicht versetzte sie aber auch einfach nur die Antwort dieser einen Frage in schlechte Stimmung. Was hätte großartig aus ihr werden sollen? Sie war seit je her nur „Tochter" gewesen. Jemand, dem fremde Meinungen aufgezwungen worden waren, die dazu verdammt war, sich ihren Kreisen immer angemessen zu verhalten. Sie hätte kein richtiges Leben führen können, hätte diese wundervollen Menschen, die sie jeden Tag umgaben, nie kennen gelernt. Und wahrscheinlich wäre sie dann als Ehefrau eines beliebigen alten Politikers geendet. Um nicht weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen, zeichnete sie schnell ein trauriges Gesicht unter die Frage.

Die Fantasie ging langsam aber sicher mit ihm durch. Für Micro-Ice gab es so viele Möglichkeiten, sein Leben anders zu verbringen. Vielleicht wäre er ein erfolgreicher Stand-Up-Comedian geworden, der drei Mal die Woche auf den Bühnen der ganzen Welt auftreten durfte. Die Fans müsste er sich nicht mit sechs anderen teilen und sie würde ihm überall hinfolgen, sich seine Initialen auf den Körper tätowieren und ihm Geschenke zuwerfen. Wie er den Ruhm doch liebte. Ein heimlicher Traum war jedoch auch immer eine Süßigkeiten-Fabrik gewesen. Das hätte zwar seiner Figur und seinem Blutzucker geschadet, aber was machte das schon, wenn man der glücklichste Mensch der Welt war? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war die Vorstellung zwar reizend und unbeschreiblich lecker, doch womöglich auch zu monoton für ihn. Er brauchte Action, Abenteuer, Heldengeschichten. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. „Ich wäre ein Pirat".

Sie war diejenige, die am wenigsten darüber nachdenken musste. Es wäre nicht viel anders, bis auf dass sie sich eine andere Sportart als Fußball suchen müsste, um in Form zu bleiben. Vielleicht müsste Mei ihre Yoga-Einheiten verdoppeln oder einfach weniger essen. Sie liebte zwar das Fußballspielen und sah dies weiterhin als ihren Hauptberuf an, doch das Modeln kam dem immer wieder in die Quere. Langsam wurde es zu anstrengend, erst zu trainieren, danach einen Werbespot zu drehen, sich Vorträge von ihrer Mutter anzuhören, wieder zu trainieren und am Abend noch zu einem Foto-Shooting zu gehen. Früher oder später würde sie sich entscheiden müssen. Im Moment hatte sie eigentlich gar keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da ihr der überforderte Produzent schon seit fünf Minuten Zeichen machte, dass es weiterging. Sie würde später ein schlichtes „Model" auf das Blatt zu setzen.

Rocket schaltete widerwillig den Fernseher ab, in dem Sportjournalisten gerade über ein verbessertes Robot-Schiedsrichter-System diskutierten, da das alte ihrer Meinung nach noch von erheblichen Mängeln geprägt war. Eigentlich war die Argumentation nicht sonderlich interessant, jedoch wesentlich spannender als mal wieder solch einen Fragebogen auszufüllen. _Was ich jetzt machen würde, wenn ich kein Fußballer wäre?_ Das war genauso unumstritten wie deprimierend. _Ich wäre ein frustrierter, unzufriedener, rachsüchtiger und dauernörgelnder Florist. Ich wäre einfach genau so wie mein Vater._ Aber das konnte er nie im Leben so schreiben. Vielleicht wäre sein Leben ja gar nicht so schlecht gewesen? Ein solider Beruf, der einen zwar nicht reich machte und einen dazu brachte, den Großteil des Tages zu schuften. Aber er konnte sein Interesse an der Floristik, die ihn sein bisheriges Leben lang begleitet hatte, auch nicht leugnen. Blumen waren etwas Faszinierendes. Gerade auf dem kalten, grauen Akillian waren sie ein Farbklecks, eine willkommene Abwechslung, der, wie er schon oft hatte beobachten können, den Menschen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass die Sendung in ein paar Minuten vorbei sein würde und da er die Vorschau auf die nächste Runde nicht verpassen wollte, kritzelte er den Satz auf das Blatt, der ihm spontan in den Sinn kam: „Ich wäre trotzdem irgendwie glücklich."

Ein Gähnen. Ein zweites Gähnen. War es wirklich schon so spät? Ach, was, er richtete sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr nach der Zeit, wenn es ums Schlafen ging. Mit müden Augen betrachtete er die Fragen. _Unwichtig, unwichtig, unwichtig, oh..._ Er wurde selten darauf aufmerksam gemacht, was für ein Glücksfall das Fußballspielen doch für ihn war. Hier hatte er die Möglichkeit, sich während der „Arbeitszeit" ein Nickerchen im Tor zu gönnen. In jedem Büro, in jeder Firma, einfach von jedem anderen Arbeitgeber wäre ihm schon längst gekündigt worden. Es gab nur einen Job, der ihn vielleicht annähernd so glücklich machen könnte wie der Sport, den er ausübte. Matratzentester. Für viele war dies bestimmt kein richtiger Beruf und man würde ihn belächeln, wenn Ahito ihn irgendwann einmal laut aussprechen würde. Darunter stellte er sich nicht vor, in einem Möbelhaus von Bett zu Bett zu springen, sondern seine Zeit in Wellness-Oasen voller Luxus zu verbringen. Es konnte nicht Schöneres geben, als sein Leben lang auf weichen Wasserbetten hin-und her zu schaukeln oder die weichen Federmatratzen unter sich zu genießen. Klang das nach übertriebener Faulheit? Sicherheitshalber füllte er die letzte Lücke des Zettels mit „Ich wäre in der Hotelbranche tätig" aus.

_Ein Fragebogen, nur für meine Fans!_ Selbstgefällig grinsend machte D'Jok sich an die Arbeit. Wie sehr er es doch liebte, zu wissen, dass dort draußen Menschen auf seine Antworten warten, besser gesagt, sich danach sehnten, Neues von ihm zu hören. Dieses neue Leben fühlte sich unheimlich gut an und er wollte es nicht wagen, sich vorzustellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn er Aarch nicht im Planet Akillian begegnet und kurze Zeit später nicht als Mannschaftsmitglied der zukünftigen Snow Kids ausgesucht worden wäre. Das hier war der Himmel. Es war sein Schicksal. Und je öfter er sich die Frage durchlas und sie durch seinen Kopf gehen ließ, desto breiter wurde sein Grinsen und desto mehr wurde er sich seiner Antwort bewusst: „Es würde nie eine Alternative geben."

_Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, Fragen zu stellen. Genauso natürlich sollte es für ihn auch sein, sie zu beantworten. Hierfür muss jedoch wohl zuerst einmal jeder seine eigene, persönliche Antwort finden. Dem einen fällt er schwer, dem anderen eher leicht. Das vielleicht Wichtigste dabei ist jedoch, sich selbst immer wieder zu hinterfragen, um in der Lage sein zu können, eine ehrliche Antwort zustande zu bringen. Zumindest für sich selbst._

**Anmerkungen**: Okay, das Ende hätte ich mir sparen können, aber ich wollte diesen Rahmen für die Geschichte haben. Ich liebe Perpektivenwechsel einfach und so einen One-Shot wollte ich immer mal schreiben. Vielleicht sollte ich noch anmerken, dass mich Wildcards Fanfic „Bold, Bloody and Resolute" vor ein paar Jahren schon dazu inspiriert hat, eine Geschichte nach solch einem Aufbau zu schreiben, ich bin jedoch erst jetzt dazu gekommen, sie zu verwirklichen.


End file.
